Dear Dairy Series: Mane Six
by RogueShadowAngel
Summary: What if all the Mane Six had a diary? What would it say? What would she be in there? What really goes on in the Mane Six? Come find out *Note: This is will be updated as i see fit*
1. Rainbow Dash Entry 1

I don't own mlp or anything like that. This is something purely something i'm doing for the fun or whatever. Some of the characters may or may not be out of character. This is how i see the characters.

Dear Diary,

Today was okay, I did my weather patrol. We had some rain it felt good on my coat after such a hot weekend. I couldn't help but think though that it kind of matched what's going on with my friends though. I mean we're good friends and such, but lately it seems we're busy doing other things. Twilight doing her own thing between the princesses and the public library and Canterlot she works hard sometimes always studying and learning new things. Applejack is busy with Big Mac at the farm. Its apple bucking season after all, but even she's found a new colt and has been spending more time with him. I look at Big Mac sometimes, I mean he's a stallion of few words but I can tell he misses his little sister around. I've been hanging around Pinkie Pie a lot I mean I love my friend and what not but being grounded sucks so much! I know she can't help being an earth pony but I want to fly sometimes! Rarity's store has gotten pretty big lately, so she's been really busy with orders from other cities to fill with stuff or whatever she does. I don't see her as often as I used to. I see Sweetie Belle just wandering around the streets more, guessing even her own sister is busy for her. It's kind of sad though.

Fluttershy… I've known her all of my life. We were even in the flying school together. Lately though, she's been acting weird. I mean she's always been a scared pony. She's even afraid of her own shadow for crying out loud. When she comes into town she doesn't really speak to anyone, even Applejack. I tried asking what was wrong or telling her how I felt her hiding stuff from me but she just completely voided the question.

I thought we were the symbols of harmony and were supposed to be best friends for life and always be around each other. I mean yeah I act all cool and what not, I kind of feel like I have to be sometimes. Putting on a front for the public is draining though, that's why I'm writing this thing. People are expecting me to be okay. I mean I don't have the time to really 'hangout' with other ponies due to my work and me going for the Wonderbolts try outs in a few months. Sigh, I guess people just naturally drift apart sometimes.

Is it bad that I miss the old days? Where everyone would spend the night at each other's houses and we would always come and hang out at Sugar Cube corner no matter what. We would laugh, have fun, Pinkie Pie would through awesome parties and then we would all have a blast! I miss those days. I really do.

Speaking of Pinkie Pie… she's probably one of the few and only people I hang out from the old days. She's taking over Mr. and Ms . Cake's bakery though since they are retiring soon due to stress or something Pinkie Pie bounces around so much it's hard to understand her sometimes.. They had a late start I guess.

I remember when everything used to be 20% cooler now it's just boring and dumb. Sigh, as I repeat, I miss the old days. I miss our friends being close and hanging out, laughing, singing, dancing, going on adventures, and so much more. Everyone's breaking up it seems and moving on. Is this how it's going to be from now on? We just… move on and yeah we're still friends but we don't talk or even say how are you when we pass in the streets? Diary I don't know how I feel about these changes. My group of friends… my family seems to just split up. It's heartbreaking to me. But I still have to keep a cool face and pep in my step after all I AM the one and only Rainbow Dash! Just please don't tell anyone these days, when I'm in my clouds chilling out I'm secretly crying because I miss my best friends… I miss my family.

Simply,

Rainbow Dash

Thank you for reading! sorry for the mistakes in this one i promise in the future it will be a bit longer and i'll keep it better to the mlp language i'm just really tired right now and i wrote this on a whim due to some things going on right now.


	2. Twilight Sparkle Entry 1

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or MLP FIM I'm simply a fan of the show writing fan fiction. The rights go to Hasbro and Lauren Faust.

Please tell me what you think and what not. I'm open for constructive critism.

Also this story is updated when I feel like it and have the time due to various things going on in my life beyond the wires of the internets.

Dear Diary – err I mean Princess Celestia,

I'm writing this myself without the help of Spike. I have something personal to confide in you Princess. I know there comes a time in every pony's life that you have to find someone to settle down with and I'm fine with that. I'm just wondering if it's natural to forget your best friends. I know the other elements of harmony have seen it as well. Applejack has a new colt, she's very happy. I am happy for her. I just miss the old days I guess Princess.

I have found myself wandering our old hang outs before things changed. Applejack has found her new colt. I'm happy for her like I said before but I just can't help but think that sometimes he's bad for her. He's from Manehatten, the rougher part; he just seems to be a bit more dishonest than what her element of harmony stands for. I never thought of AJ of the type of filly that likes the bad colts. Maybe I was wrong? I just know my best friends… at least I thought I did.

How did things change so much? Can guy ponies really alter a mind for a girl? I mean if so… I really don't want to settle down. Big Mac is one of the few colts that I've seen that are really nice and generous. He really is an awesome pony, he does so much for his family and more since AJ is 'too busy' to work with her family during the apple bucking season coming up soon. Well I guess the city ponies wouldn't understand that people have to work I guess. Things are a lot easier in the city since things are more in one spot.

Rainbow Dash seems to have lost that fiery step in her I mean I can tell she tries her best putting up a front. Those who don't know her that well don't see what she's really hiding. I won't tell her this but I was walking around just outside of Ponyville a few days ago and felt raindrops, only that it wasn't supposed to rain that day. I did some investigating and found Rainbow Dash on a cloud crying. I wanted to comfort her but you know how she is Princess.

Rarity would tell AJ how things are going on but she's not around because she's usually near you these days Princess. Canterlot really wants her to be a part of the social life there because of her lovely designs. I'm happy for her but I do miss her as well. Sometimes it's a bit quieter without her barging in on my studies, but I will admit that I did sometimes look forward to her coming over and just chatting with me.

Pinkie Pie is usually hanging out with Rainbow Dash trying to get her to stop working so hard. All Pinkie does herself is take care of the twins and then work at Sugar Cube Corner with Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Her hair has flattened and not the usual bouncy style that it once was. I guess time wears on a pony.

Myself… well I try to get others to come and hang out like we used to at least just once in a while. Sometimes we do get together but since Applejack got that new colt of hers… nothing has been happening.

I'm so lost Princess what am I going to do? All of my friends have seemingly disappeared or doing their own thing. I'm lost without them…

Your Faithful Student – err… Sincerely,

Twilight Sparkle

I hope you enjoyed this. I tried to write from twilight's perspective but honestly she's not really one of my top favorite characters so it's hard for me to get into that mindset. This is about the mane 6 so I figured I should at least write from each one of their perspectives.


	3. Rarity Entry 1

Dear Diary,

Today was just wonderful! Canterlot has been such a pleasant change from Ponyville. Things were so low and happening there. I actually got to hang out on a yacht with some of the socialites of Canterlot. They liked my dress I was wearing and even asked if I would make them one just in a different color, of course I said yes! I will admit though while I enjoy the life I have here in Canterlot for the fashion show of Equestria. I can't help but think what some of my friends in Ponyville are doing. I will say though that I've gotten a few letters here and there. I won't deny I miss seeing them; it's just that they should make the trip out here to come and see me.

On second thought Applejack with her ways, Pinkie Pie being such a spaz and childish at times, Twilight I'm sure could fit in here if she tried I mean she is from here. Don't even get me started on Rainbow Dash, she'd probably see the Wonderbolts around her and fan girl all over them. She really loses her cool with them being around. Fluttershy the poor dear might just literally hide under a table if she were at a social gathering. It might just really be better that they are back in Ponyville rather than here having "fun" with me. I have a reputation to build here after all! They would only hinder my success.

I will admit though, I do get lonely. I mean I have friends here now but no one I would consider my close friends. I have the Princesses as my friends and I am grateful for that, but there is only so much you can talk to Luna about before she gets… weird. I guess she's not fully adjusted to the life in modern Equestria. I say that Princess Celestia has tried her best with her sister, but some things you just have to learn on your own I guess. I have a few things to teach myself I think.

Back in Ponyville I had constant interruptions from Sweetie Belle, my parents, my friends, or something else always came up. I'm now almost living here in my dream city. No interruptions, I work with minor or no distractions. I hate to say it but I miss those days of people constantly begging me to hang out with them. I miss Pinkie's parties, which I heard she's not doing anymore because of some things going on. I'm not there right now and I'm glad that I am not. AJ's gotten a new boy colt and by the few letter's I've received. She hasn't really been paying the friends we share any attention at all. Even neglecting her duties on the farm, poor Big Mac he must be working extra had to keep things running. Ti must wear on him since he's getting older these days. Though when i get back to Ponyville I may have to ask him to hang out… he's simple but he doesn't really ask much. I like that; he's quiet and probably won't mind he just watches someone work maybe offering to help getting something off the top shelf or something. Wait, what I am thinking! I'm talking about dating my best friend's brother? Wow. Rarity you really need to get out more and lay off the cider here. It's getting to you.

I need to take a walk diary, thank you for listening to me since my friends are so far away and doing their own thing right now. It feels like the group of my friends has kind of done their own thing and also drifting apart. It might be me in another city and so far away from what I know, but I'm enjoying my life way too much to really look back right now. I'll return to Ponyville sometime soon. It's just not within the next few days or hours. Anyways a party is starting that needs my attention. I better go get ready and show off my latest creation!

Love,

Rarity 3

Hey everyone sorry for the late update. Yeah I did Rarity. I have been meaning to do this for a while I just have had some personal things to tend to. This is the latest installment in the Dear Diary Series! I hope you enjoy what I've been doing. I'm trying to make a story here… but eh I think I'm failing kind of it's hard to do with 6 different perspectives especially since I am doing this alongside other like 20 other projects. I hope you enjoyed this! I know not many people like Rarity, but come on its not a proper mane six without her.

Also mlp fim is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust! I'm just a fan writing about stuff because I love the show. (You know typical disclaimer stuff).

That's all for now I will be back soon…. Things will be heating up I can assure you. . and I won't try to write them so late at night that I'm falling asleep at my keyboard/laptop.

That's all for now 3

~ RogueShadow/Sakura Blossom


End file.
